Dimitri
'Dimitri ' was one of Nathan's hammy kidnappers. He was knocked out by Nathan during an escape attempt but was recaptured with the help of a corrupt Tree Hill cop, Officer Stevens, when Dan rescued Nathan by killing most of Dimitri's men, he shot and killed who he thought was Nathan, but discovered it was the drug dealer, as Nathan and Dan were about to escape, he appeared and shot at Nathan but Dan got in front of Nathan and was shot instead, when Dimitri was distracted, Nathan pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest and killed him. He serves as the main antagonist of Season 9. Character History Dimitri learned English from reading Shakespeare's plays. He hammily quoted them often. He dealt drugs and dealt with Billy, the dealer who sold to Clay. Season 9 Dimitri was an assassin who was hired to kill Nathan Scott. Once he kidnapped him and tied him up in the warehouse, Nathan told him that he himself could pay him off to let him go. Dimitri liked the idea of getting more money, but just asked his employers to give him more money to kill Nate. In making this decision, he got into an argument with Manu, another assassin, and shot him dead. Another man who helped with Nathan's attempted assassination was Sergi, who stood guard outside the warehouse at nights. Along with Officer Stevens. When Dan came to save Nathan, Chris Keller hit Sergi with the car. Dimitri went outside and found Sergi dead. He then went back inside and took four shots at Nathan. It wasn't Nathan, Dan swapped his body with Billy's. Then as Dan and Nathan tried to escape, Dimitri took a shot at Nathan, but Dan stepped into the way. Unbeknownst to Dimitri, Dan slipped a handgun behind Nathan's back while embracing him before collapsing to the floor from the gunshot. As Dimitri rambled about greed, and quoted Hamlet, Nathan shot him dead. Trivia *Dimitri constantly quoted Shakespeare. In his three episodes, he quotes Shakespeare eight times. **"Oh, from this time forth, my thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth!" - Hamlet **"How poor are they that they have no patience." - Othello **"O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain, that one may smile and be a villain." - Hamlet **"He hath given his empire up to a whore." - Antony and Cleopatra **"Nothing so becomes a man as modest stillness and humility. But when the blast of war blows in our ears, he imitates the action of the tiger." - Henry V **"Let's be sacrificers, but not butchers. Let's kill him boldly, but not wrathfully. Let's carve him as a dish fit for the gods, not hew him as a carcass fit for hounds. And let our hearts, as subtle masters do, stir their servants to an act of rage." - Julius Caesar **"The bell invites me. For it is a knell which summons the to heaven or to hell." - Macbeth **"The death I gave him. Thus bad begins and worse remains behind." - Hamlet Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Antagonists